You only die once, Not
by readwithcats
Summary: In which, Lenalee's a manipulative witch, Kanda's a annoyed demon, Allen's a secretive ghost, and Lavi's a scribe that was forced to go with them on the account to record their adventures.
1. A scribe joins

**So I know I probably shouldn't start a new story but at least with this one I've written five chapters for it. And I plan on keeping myself like that, forever ahead of the updates. Expect an update every week sometime during the weekend.**

 **Anyway, this story is going to be told in drabbles and if you're not sure what I mean by that, check out** ** _Invisible_** **in the rise of the guardians fandom. It's the most favorited story there, I think. The only difference is that mine will have a plot so it will eventually end, while that one will never really have an ending. And by drabbles I mean I am going to put some things out of order.**

 **Like this chapter is actually at the end of the beginning so later on you will get some chapters that don't have Lavi. Hopefully that makes sense and you won't get too confused.**

 **Drabble #1: A scribe joins**

Lenalee wiped her forehead for the third time in a row because, boy, was it _hot_! She could probably roast some poor goblins in this heat… actually, didn't she have some left from the last time they had snuck into her shack?

She shot a glance at the two boys who were glaring at each other to make sure she wouldn't be seen and then slowly took off her satchel to rummage for the unlucky goblins.

No, she didn't want her staff at the moment, neither did she want her ornate scrying bowl. Or whatever was in that sealed jar. Lenalee gritted her teeth together, just where were those stupid goblins?! Even dead they annoyed her. She stuffed her hands in the magical bag once more and let cheer escape when she felt the plastic feel of the bag that held the creatures.

Too bad that when she had cheered, both Kanda and Allen had turned around immediately suspicious of her (and they had a good reason too; last time she had cheered like that had lead up to them being cats for a _day_ ) to find her holding up a bag with a gleam in her eyes that sent shivers up the boys' backs.

Kanda wanted to ripped it from her evil clutches but Allen being the gentlemanly ghost he was, put up a hand to stop him and asked with a smile what was in her hands.

"Oh, you know, the usual." She said dismissingly, hoping they would shrug it off, but her hope diminished when she saw Allen narrow his silver eyes.

"Actually, Lenalee, I don't. If you could remind me that would be appreciated."

The girl sighed in defeat and muttered, "Goblins."

Kanda's eyes widened by a silver, "Damn witch, trying to cast a spell again. I'll take them." He took a step forward, and this time Allen didn't stop him, and held out his hand. Lenalee dropped them in there with a pout before hurrying forward, the very picture of a sulking witch.

The midnight-blue haired man opened the bag and took a sniff only to scrunch up his nose. Allen laughed and Kanda turned to glare at him while internally cursing the horrid stench.

It was about to escalate to a shouting match when Lenalee interrupted them.

"Hey! There's water over there!"

Kanda rushed to her side, he needed to cleanse his nose of the odor. But his face fell when all he saw was the same old red-orange color of the sand they were standing on.

"Che. Liar."

"Stealer." Lenalee shot back. She had to get revenge somehow.

Poor Allen chose this moment to appear next to Kanda searching for the nonexistent water and suffered a punch to the shoulder.

"What was that for!?" He squawked.

"Your idiocy. There's no water."

"Wai-" Lenalee tried to shout.

"That's no reason to punch a person!"

"Che." Kanda glanced away.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

" _Wait_!" Lenalee yelled with her staff in her hand.

Allen tried to say something but couldn't move his lips. Kanda realized this a second later.

"I will take the spell off in a second but first I have a question: how can Kanda punch you if you're a ghost?" Lenalee asked with her brow furrowed into a frown. She gave them time to get their answers ready and then lifted the spell.

A voice answered for Allen who was now moving his mouth to make sure it was working.

"It's because the demon is a powerful one, right?"

Lenalee spun around to see who had spoken. It was guy who had bright red hair that reminded her of a potion that caused objects to become liquid, quite useful when trying to hide something. Anyway, he had an eye patch over his right eye and his other eye was emerald. Lenalee got the sense that he had seen things that he hadn't supposed to see and decided to keep that thought to herself.

She asked the obvious question as her teammates were still struggling with the simple spell she had cast. "Who are you?"

"I'm a simple scribe who calls himself Lavi." He introduced himself.

"And why are you in middle of nowhere?"

"Following you guys. And girls." He said rapidly when seeing her face.

"Why were you following us?" At her guarded tone, Allen and Kanda got ready to fight, though Lenalee wasn't too sure how Allen could fight. After all, he was a ghost and couldn't touch anything and anybody so it wasn't like he could punch or kick Lavi. Even she couldn't touch him unless she cast a spell on her hands.

"I was forced by my gramps." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with an easy going smile on his face. "He wanted me to record your adventures because apparently he felt like something important was going to happen to you guys… So like it or not, you're going to have to deal with me!"

Lenalee turned her back to him and walked to Allen and Kanda to discuss what to do with him. He didn't seem to be too bothered.

"Allen what do you think of him?"

"I think he's fine and if not we can always drop him off somewhere, Lenalee."

"I was thinking the same thing."

They both looked at Kanda who looked away when he noticed they were staring at him.

"Kanda." Allen said exasperated of the older's tactics. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're part of this group so we need your opinion."

"Che. He seems like an idiot but he's better than you at least." Kanda conceded.

"Okay, that's great!" Lenalee exclaimed and walked back to the newcomer to tell him of the good news.

Meanwhile, Kanda and Allen hoped that her brother wouldn't find out about Lavi because or else they were dead.

* * *

It was dinner time or as close as it would come to dinner time in the desert-like area where there was no water.

"Oh! I apologize, we never did introduce each other to you." Allen realized and stood up with a polite smile. "I'm Allen Walker, just call me Allen though."

Lenalee followed his example, "I'm Lenalee! I've been traveling with these two for like two weeks now so if you have any questions I'm not sure I can answer them, but don't hesitate to ask me."

"Will do, Lena-lady~" He said cheekily causing her to sigh, "I just told you my name's Lenalee."

Kanda was not going to introduce himself to the idiot so he didn't move.

"That's Kanda Yu and don't worry he's always like this." Lenalee said for him.

Lavi smirked and winked, or at least Allen got the feel that he was winking, "So Yu, can I call you that?"

Now, _that_ got a reaction out of Kanda.

In a flash, Lavi was pushed up against the hot sand with a katana pressed up against his throat, "Do. Not. Call. Me. That." He threatened with his voice low and Lavi, all of a sudden, remembered something that he had overlooked, Kanda was a _demon_. In his human-like form, Lavi had forgotten that Kanda had probably killed a bunch of people. And that made him wonder… Why was he traveling with those two?

And just what were the objectives of this group of misfits?

Hopefully, he would get these answers relatively soon but for now, he had to talk his way out of this demon's clutches.

"Okay, okay. I won't call you that." For now… Lavi could feel himself starting smirk so he quickly put on a scared and desperate face to hide his glee.

Kanda let him go with yet another shove and stalked off to who-knows-where.

Lavi brushed himself off and started thinking about all the things that could end with a demon hating his own name. Without knowing it, his eyes turn cold and calculative like the actual person he was rather then 'Lavi'.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Allen's eyes narrowing and Lenalee looking lost at both of her partner's reactions.

* * *

"Hey! Allen!" Lavi was trying to wake up the white-haired ghost. It was surprisingly hard. Allhe could do was yell and shout because he couldn't shake him awake as his hands would just go through him. "All-en! Wake up!"

Allen woke up with a groan, "what?"

"It's time to eat!"

"…you realize I'm a ghost."

"Well, yeah. It's sort of hard to forget when you're practically translucent."

"Just making sure."

"Though doesn't that mean that you don't need to sleep?"

"I don't have to sleep but I like to."

"Ah."

Lavi left the makeshift the tent they had set up last night and waited for Allen to come out. He felt sweat drip down his face and couldn't help but think that it was too hot here.

Lenalee walked by and sat next to him. She wasn't sure why but she wanted to be by someone who was human just like her. Sure, she was a witch so technically she wasn't human. Despite that she had human feelings and being with Allen and Kanda had made her miss the people who _ate_ , and who _felt_.

Witches were in-between the 'non-humans' and the 'humans' causing them to move around often and she hadn't wanted to hold back her brother who was a renowned human scientist.

"Hey, you've been here for two weeks right?"

Lenalee nodded distantly before snapping out of it and saying, "Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. Hey, you're a witch a right? Can you make them turn into frogs?"

"Yeah, I could if Kanda hadn't taken the goblins I had." She pouted as she remembered the cruel fate that had befallen her goblins. They hadn't even been put to use.

"Do you think he still has them?" Lavi asked with a smile that made her want to start scheming all over again.

"Probably. Why, do you know how to get them back?" She questioned, feeling her "witchy" side coming out.

"I have an idea…"

Allen, of course, decided to step out of his tent that moment so Lenalee never got to hear it. She instead saw it in action while they were marching across the never ending stretch of sand.

"Hey, Kanda! I heard that you took Lena-lady's goblins and couldn't help but think that it wasn't very nice." Lavi said looking at Kanda.

"She was going to make a potion out of it." Came the response.

"Well, if Lenalee promises not to make a potion, will you let her get them back? They are quite rare to catch." Lavi reasoned.

"If she promises."

"I promise!" Lenalee promised while internally adding 'not' to the statement.

"Che." Kanda got out the bag making sure not to breathe. The smell was still haunting him.

Lavi snatched it up and handed it to Lenalee with a mischievous look and she returned the look.

She knew there was a reason she had been glad when they had accepted the scribe into their little group. With him there were so many more possibilities, she could do curses, potions, spells…

 **Wow, Lenalee, who knew you were so evil?**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review, Please!**

 **This will update next weekend! Hope to see you then!**


	2. Cat-astrophe

**So I'm back and on time (huge achievement for me, I know)! Here is the second drabble (kudos on those who realize what I did to the chapter title) and it takes place a little before the first drabble.**

 **Btw, I'm going to be using some Norwegian words to make the world more foreign. So I wrote down the ones that are used in this chapter. And be aware that some more will pop out in later chapters so this is not just a one time thing.**

Penger= money

Urt= herb

 **Drabble #2: Cat-astrophe**

They were about to reach the desert and it was showing. It was already so much hotter. So they were stocking up on supplies as there weren't many towns in it. Actually from what Allen had heard, it didn't have _any_ towns. Not that it worried him to much; he couldn't die unless the very thing keeping here was destroyed and he didn't plan on that happening anytime soon.

Kanda wouldn't die from just a desert, he was a demon and a powerful one at that. Plus, they had extra food so he wouldn't die of hunger unless they got lost…

No, the reason they were stopping was for the new addition of their group, Lenalee. She apparently needed supplies. In fact she had stated, "I am a witch and as a witch I need supplies" she hadn't indulged in giving them anymore than that.

Of course, Kanda was suspicious but that was Kanda in a nut shell. Forever suspicious.

"So do you need any Penger?" Allen asked.

"Um, no. I brought some with me." Lenalee responded, taking out a big wad causing Allen's eyes to widen.

"That's a lot, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but my brother wouldn't let me leave without it." Her eyes seemed to brighten at the thought of her brother. "Well, I'll see you guys later." She walked towards the town and soon Allen lost her in the surprisingly big crowd.

Allen turned to glance at Kanda who was leaning against an empty building with his eyes closed but Allen knew better than to think he was sleeping.

He sighed, there wasn't anything he could do but wait for the girl to come back with supplies. Except... maybe he could spend a little bit of penger to satisfy his himself since he wouldn't be having the luxury of eating during their trip in the desert.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lenalee was having the time of her life. The town had everything she needed which was a little weird but she quickly dismissed it when she saw a rare type of herb.

An Urt.

They could amplify a spell or potion by a lot. She quickly went over to the store that had it on display.

"Excuse me but how much does the Urt cost?" She asked the owner of the store, pointing to the plant.

"The Urt?" At her nod, he continued, "fifty Penger."

Lenalee considered it, fifty was a rather big sum but she had more than enough and who knew when she would get another chance to get one. She decided to get one.

When the man put out his hand she dropped the wanted amount in his hand and on her way out grabbed the rare plant.

If people had stopped to see her face they would have been afraid for their lives, but as usual, everyone was too preoccupied to see past their own two hands.

"Ah, what should I do…? Should I keep it for later or just use a little bit? Hm…" Lenalee muttered to herself looking at the herb all while still walking forward. "You know what? I'm going to have some fun tonight!"

With that settled, she took out her staff from her magickied bag and got ready to stir up some trouble… well, as soon as she got out of this troublesome crowd. After all, she didn't want innocent bystanders thinking she had just cursed them.

"You know, Kanda, you should get something other than Soba I know it taste good but try new stuff."

Lenalee looked around wildly searching for the owner of that voice. She was almost certain that it was Allen's and if it was, that meant they were eating something. Which meant bingo for her!

She saw a flash of white and instantly she narrowed down on it. "It" was Allen and he was eating and so was Kanda. The girl couldn't help but smirk and think it was her lucky day. She ducked her head that way if they suddenly decided to look around they wouldn't recognize her.

She quickly rushed into the nearest store and asked where the restrooms were. The lady pointed to the sign that indicated where they were and Lenalee flushed with embarrassment. She could have just looked around and seen them herself.

Once she had gone in, she laid out all the material she would need to use to make the liquid and got started with a cheshire cat grin.

* * *

Allen was eating more food than he normally was as he didn't want to ever forget the sweet, _sweet_ taste of food. While it wasn't necessary, he liked to spoil himself with food. It had been one of the pleasures he hadn't had much of when he was a child, or rather, when he was alive.

Kanda just sat there tersely barely saying anything except to comment on how "disgusting" Allen's eating habits were, and "it made him want to vomit". Though Allen wasn't actually all that sure if demons could vomit. He knew he couldn't.

He was so concentrated on eating that he didn't notice Lenalee walk up to their table till she knocked on it.

"Hey can I join you guys?"

Seeing Allen was in the middle of eating, Kanda scooted to the side to make space for her. In response Lenalee sat down, beaming like the sun itself.

"Oo~ What are you eating?" She leaned close to him peering down at the bowl half filled with noddles.

Kanda looked at her for a second before replying, "soba."

So that was what Allen had been talking about. "Oh, I've never tried it before."

Kanda slid the bowl over that way she could try some. She did and after a moment or so her face crunched up. "Ugh. How can you eat that?"

"It's an acquired taste."

"Ah. I see." She could accept that.

"You want to try some of this?" Allen asked, drawing their attention away from the bowl. Lenalee nodded and she leaned over the table to eat the dango he had offered.

Once she was done chewing, she titled her head and said, "Hm, not bad."

"Not bad!" Allen yelled, appalled. "They're the absolute best!"

At this Kanda snorted and Allen turned towards him.

Lenalee sighed, she sensed another fight coming soon.

* * *

Allen awoke to pounding headache and a blurry face looking at him. Though it was strange, the face was a lot bigger than normal, like _way_ bigger. Slowly, after a lot of concentration from him, the face came into focus and he realized it was Lenalee. It was weird she seemed to be coo-ing…at _him_.

He opened his mouth and stopped midway, his mouth felt… not human, not that he was human to begin with but he just didn't feel _right_. He continued anyway but after hearing the sound he froze in horror while Lenalee squealed.

He had just _meowed_! What the hell was wrong with him?

Wait, if he had meowed, then did that mean… he looked down…that he was a cat!

Just what was going on? The only person who could have done this was either a witch or wizard, but the newest recruit wouldn't have done this, right? Allen looked back up at her and he finally heard what she saying.

"…knew he'd be cute. But boy is he cute! I should have thought of this sooner. Though he's still translucent…"

Allen mentally gasped.

Horrified, he walked… or he tried to (keyword: tried). Walking on four legs was surprisingly hard and the tail that he normally didn't have, didn't help either. He would twitch it to the side and next thing he knew he was lying on the ground with a sore side. It was not fun.

Lenalee however was having the most fun she had ever had before. She couldn't stop laughing, if this continued, her cheeks would hurt.

Finally, after what seemed like a hundred falls to him, he reached the witch and was about to claw her only for him to stop at the last moment. He was a gentleman and he could not go around clawing people as much he wanted too. Even if they transformed into a cat.

Now, that led him to another problem, was this change temporary or permanent?

Lenalee read his mind, "It only last a day, so don't worry your cute little paws about it. I should probably check on Kanda now."

At that, Allen's ears twitched. Kanda was also transformed? Well, he had to see that. He tried his new smaller eyes on the girl who couldn't resist him. (Who could? He was a freaking _cat_!)

She held out her hands and he walked into them only to squirm. It was uncomfortable being in someone's arm and looking down made him nauseous. Ah, well, it _was_ to see Kanda stumble around…

Kanda's cobalt eyes flashed opened once he felt the vibrations of the witch's steps and being alive on this world for more than the usual helped him figure out what exactly had happen. So when she came to check on him, he pretended to still be sleeping.

"Oh, he's still… wait. Never mind." She changed her mind, "he's awake."

Kanda opened his eyes slowly and feigned shock. Allen smirked but it soon vanished.

The now midnight blue cat took his "first steps". And didn't stumble once. The white haired cat scowled, that cheater!

The demon looked at Allen and smirked, or at least tried to, apparently cat muscles weren't exactly the same.

In response, Allen hissed and his fur raised which, in turn, caused Lenalee to giggle.

" _Meorrw_!" The cat shrieked as his balance was lost in the shaking of Lenalee. Fortunately for him, cats happen to have good balance so he landed on his feet. Kanda, in all this chaos, was calmly licking his paw. That was, until Allen launched at him with all his furry might.

"This… this is the absolute best." Lenalee said hoarsely from laughing to hard.

 **Hopefully this made you laugh at least a little and there will most likely be a second part to it, so if there's anything you want to see just leave a review or PM me.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review please!**


	3. Traders

**So I know I said they were going to be out of order? Well, up till chapter/drabble 5 there going to sort of in order, like there won't be any erupt changes because if I had published them in the order I had planned it out, chapter 7 would've been the explanation chapter. And I figured that's sort of long to wait so I decided to change up the order of things.**

 **However, it shouldn't stay like that the whole time, just up till chapter 5. Also if you noticed you will see that it says drabble 4 when it should say drabble 3. Well I labeled them as I wrote it so this was actually supposed to be chapter 4.**

 **Before I forget, thank you Ryuakilover (2x), XxbluepandaxX, and Koneko Hoshi for reviewing! And thank you to the people who favorited and followed this story as well!**

 **Anyway, without further ado, here's drabble 3!**

 **Drabble #4 Traders**

"Go kill yourself." Kanda growled while Lavi dramatically placed a hand on his heart and cried out, "Yuu~! How you wound me!"

Mugen found itself at the bottom of Lavi's neck and he quickly put his hands up.

"Woah! Take it easy there. You're so tense these days." The redhead shook his head sadly, "Gonna break your back one day."

Allen coughed, trying to hide the laughter that was escaping. Lenalee just sighed before muttering something under her breath. Allen couldn't hear anything but just thinking about it made him shiver. Having been with her for three weeks had been an experience he would never forget. Though he had to admit she was pretty nice once he had gotten to knowing her.

"Ugh! Allen, how much further do we have to go? It's too hot, you hear me, _too hot_!" Lenalee complained, wiping her forehead clear of sweat that was going to reappear in less than five minutes.

"Uh," Allen rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "you'll have to ask Kanda that. I always get lost so Kanda takes care of that stuff."

"Oh, ok. Then Kanda!"

"What?"

"When are we arriving to the order or whatever it's called?"

"If you slowpokes start walking at a fast pace, three days."

"Alright! Let's start walking fast!"

* * *

It had been one day since then, Lavi felt like he was being tortured. He had to walk fast in this horrendous heat. Talk about his worst nightmare. And he was the only one experiencing it.

Lenalee had decided to screw it, and had cast a spell that kept her nice and cold. Allen felt the heat but it didn't physically affect him (boy did Lavi wish he was a ghost. They never really died which meant he could keep recording forever. Actually, could they die even once a ghost? He would have to research that). And well, Kanda had been the one who wanted them to walk faster and didn't seem to bothered by the heat.

So Lavi was forced to make do and walk on.

Suddenly, Kanda stopped and Lavi bumped into him and, surprisingly, Kanda didn't glare at him, instead he had cocked his head as though listening to something in the distance. But when Lavi strained his ears all he heard were his short pants.

"What is it Kanda?" Allen asked, frowning slightly. He hadn't expected company this far out in the desert.

"There's people nearby though it's weird." Kanda grimaced, "it's like their muffled or something."

No sooner did he say that, the sand started shaking and their legs sank like weights in water. Except for Allen, of course, he just started floating defying the laws of gravity (damn, Lavi _really_ wanted to be a ghost now).

"What the fuck?!" Kanda blurted out staring at his submerged feet as though they had betrayed him.

"Cal…" Lavi drifted off when he saw Lenalee get sucked even more with a rather big tremor.

"Help!" She cried out. The sand had reached her chest and she was having a mini-panic attack. Her breath got shallower and faster. Her vision began getting blurry. Her chest started hurting from the pressure. Her mind was in such a panic that she couldn't even think of spell to use.

Seeing that the other people there were also drowning, Allen rushed to help the witch and put on a gray glove that covered the already-there-white-glove on his left arm. "Lenalee!" He grabbed her hand but before he could get a firm grip someone snatched her away.

"Heh, she's the witch, ain't she?" The ghost's head snapped up to face a group of muscular men. Er, wait. There was a woman but she was dressed as a guy.

The women had messy, bland, blonde hair that she put up in a bun. She seemed like the leader as all the men had stepped aside to let her through. She wore a loose belt that seemed mostly for show rather than actually used for its purpose. That was where a staff was hung on the side. Allen squinted, the staff seemed a lot like Lenalee's…

"Yeah. She'll raise a hefty pay." The yet-to-be named woman smirked and with a flick of her hand the guys restrained Lenalee making her cry out.

"Let her go." Allen commanded, narrowing his eyes. Raise a hefty pay…? Were they planning on selling Lenalee?!

"If I'm right, you're a ghost. So what can you do?" The leader asked feeling a win coming soon.

"I can do this." With that said, Allen rushed forward and punched her in the gut causing her to gag. The men gave a cry and swarmed Allen before he could land another punch. Sure, anything they tried to throw at him juts went through him but he didn't like going through people. It was uncomfortable for him and the people.

The woman panted, trying to regain her breath. Just how had the ghost touched her? It wasn't supposed to be possible.

However, before she could catch her breath something slammed into her. Something hard.

"You know, usually I don't like hitting girls but since you just hurt lovely~ Lenalee~! I have to make an exception." Lavi stated before hitting her again with… a _hammer_?!

Meanwhile, Allen and Kanda both froze and looked at the red-haired teenager who was continuously hitting the woman to a pulp. How come they hadn't known he could fight? And where had he gotten the hammer?

They snapped back to the present though when Allen got stepped through and let out a strangled gasp. Kanda reacted immediately by taking out Mugen and knocking people out with an occasional splatter of the enemies' blood. His pupil's became narrow just like a cat's and the dark blue slowly gave way to a golden-green. His hair meanwhile seemed to become alive as it swayed along to his death dance.

"Let's get this cleaned up." Allen relayed to the others as he punched someone making them fall unconscious.

The scribe nodded in agreement and got ready to deal the final blow, but before he could, she muttered something and threw up her hands. He was greeted with a shield to the face. Turns out she had been a witch too. Which explained why the ground had shaken like it did.

He staggered up to his feet this time in the defensive position; arms lower to protect the mid-section, knees bent, eye concentrated on his opponent, feet ready to move. But the witch had used up all her remaining energy casting her spell so she had fainted. Unfortunately, the spell was still up so Lavi couldn't touch her till the shield vanished.

Fortunately, Kanda had released Lenalee who joined Lavi to take the spell off.

"Since my staff is with her, I can't do a huge spell but I should be able to do something."

"Alright." He turned to observe how she did a spell without her black staff. It would be something to record later and give to his old man.

She put her hands out in front of her and closed her eyes. She frowned slightly as though there was something troubling but a few seconds later her expression dissolved into how it had been before, calm. " _Trylleord_."

Black smoke appeared next to her hands and grew in size and solidity, for now it seemed to be solid rather than smoke. Slowly it was molded into an exact replica of Lenalee's staff. Once it was all compacted, she moved her hands and the fake staff slammed into the purple barrier. The two magicks clashed with sparks flying but the black overwhelmed the purple, seeming to have swallowed it. It's task done the makeshift staff dissolved into nothing once more.

The witch opened her eyes and found Lavi staring at her with awe. She blushed at the attention.

"I've never seen that before. You can bet I'm going to write about it, Lena-lady!" He winked, or as much as one can with one eye.

"It's nothing special, any witch can do that." She denied, feeling uncomfortable with his praise. No one had ever complimented her spells besides her brother, and he was, well, _her brother_. So it was expected of him to congratulate her. Not some scribe.

Lavi opened his mouth to reassure her that it was something special but Allen interrupted them.

"Lenalee! Are you okay?" He shouted with a concerned look in his eye. Kanda and Allen had finished off the rest of the men on their side.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She smiled, feeling all warm knowing people cared about her and would fight for her.

Allen broke into a relived smile at her own, "that's good! Isn't Kanda?"

He started floating forward and everyone else followed picking up an occasional item belonging to the traders that caught their interest.

Kanda grunted, which was the closest he was ever going to get to saying that it was. Allen smile grew even more.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face, beansprout."

"It's Allen, don't you remember that!? Oh wait, I forgot that you have a brain the size of a pea!"

"I dare you to say that again!"

"Oh, I will! You have a brain the size of a pea!"

"Get ready to meet your death!"

"I'm already dead, Ba-kanda!"

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review, please!**


	4. The order

**This is the last chapter that's going to be in order. Also please ask if there's anything confusing about the explanation.**

 **Thanks to the people who have reviewed, Guest and Ryuakilover, followed, and favorited!**

 **Drabble #6 The order**

Lenalee lifted her hand to her brow to block out the rays of the Sun that way she could see better. Not that she really expected to see anything. There was only the clear blue sky and the scorching orange sand to be seen.

They had been walking for a week and a half at most, and there had been absolutely nothing. In fact, Lenalee had begun to doubt Kanda. He had said three days at least and it had been four days since then.

But to her shock, she did see something. Something black and blurry.

"Hey! Is the thing were walking towards black?" Lenalee asked getting the attention of Allen and Kanda. Lavi just looked to see if Lenalee wasn't lying.

Allen shrugged, "I've actually never been there so I can't say. Kanda has though."

Now that caught Lavi's attention, "What?! You've never been to where ever 'there' is?"

"Y-yeah…" Allen said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess you could say Kanda recruited me. It is supposed to be an organization that works against the species known as Noah."

"Noah?" Lenalee questioned, feeling confused.

Lavi thought for a moment before saying, "Noah, like the gray people who like to kill witches and demons?"

"And ghosts." Allen added.

"Wait really?"

The white-haired teenager nodded, "yeah. Though they haven't targeted me yet. Master made me off the grid."

"Yet?" Lavi asked the same time Lenalee said, "Master?"

Allen sweat dropped, "Slow down with all the questions."

"Fine." Lavi and Lenalee pouted.

The ghost turned toward Kanda and wondered aloud, "Though is that what we're supposed to see?"

"Yeah. It calls itself the black order." Kanda replied. "It's pretty stupid."

"Then why are you still with them?"

"I have unfinished business with them."

Allen fell silent, hearing the distinct undertone of "it's none of your business." Though, of course Lavi didn't.

"Unfinished business?"

"None of your damn business, idiot rabbit."

"Anyway, shouldn't we hurry up that way we can get there before sunset?" Lenalee said defusing the mood causing Allen to shoot a grateful smile at her. Lenalee returned it with a grin of her own.

And so the group of four continued walking with the building in the distance slowly becoming more visible.

"F-finally," Lenalee panted, her hands on her knees, but her face only showed the joy of having arrived.

The building was black, or a rather dark grey, which caused the air around it to feel all the hotter and built out of bricks. It had two towers, though one seemed about to collapse. The door that stood in front of them was made out of a sturdy, chestnut tree and had several designs engraved in it.

Allen floated up to the door and raised his arm to knock only to be startled backwards. "The door just moved!"

"Have you _never_ seen an enchanted door before, beansprout?" Kanda snickered and Allen blushed crimson, or he would've if he was alive.

"I had heard of them but I hadn't actually seen one till now."

"Well, are we going to knock or what?" Lavi wondered knowing that if he didn't interrupt now the ghost and the demon would go on forever.

"Che." Kanda strolled up to the door and said, "I'm back from the damn mission so _open_ the fucking door before I tear down."

Lenalee gasped, appalled at his language, "Kanda!"

"Lena-lady, you're going to have to get used to it. You did come along with them." Lavi reasoned.

The witch glanced at him, "yeah, I know. I'm just not used to that sort of language…" Her brother had always prevented people from speaking like that if she had been present. So, needless to say, she still hadn't grown to used it.

"Y-yes, sir!"

"Ah! Who- no, what was _that_?" Allen jumped.

This time it was Lavi who laughed, "I didn't know you were magically challenged, Allen."

"I-I'm not!" Allen cried out, "I just never associated with witches all that much… or anything that was magickied really…."

"How? Nearly everything these days has a spell on it… Oh. You meant when you were alive…" Lavi trailed off, feeling slightly guilty of teasing the boy.

"Yeah. Mana always stayed away from things like that." He said with his eyes shining brighter than usual. "So I did too. Man- Oh, sorry I must be boring you guys."

Lavi's eye narrowed, Allen didn't like anybody knowing about his past but Lavi was going to have to find out something. He needed to, after all, if he didn't then he could no longer call himself a scribe.

 _Creak._

Everyone except Allen (he just floated upwards) and Kanda jumped at the sound. The dark colored door had opened and there were several people standing inside waiting to greet them.

"Hey, Kanda. Nice to see you've brought people for once." One of them said, he had spikey blonde hair and he seemed to be a higher up as not just anybody could talk to Kanda that way. (Lavi had learned the hard way.)

"Johnny, lead the new recruits to the cafeteria that way they can eat while we explain things. I'm going to ask Kanda how it went."

Johnny signaled for them to follow him and started walking with the group at his heels.

Allen's eyes sparkled at the thought of food, oh, how he had craved it during their hard and treacherous journey across the desert.

"Um, is this, er- normal?" The guy named Johnny said staring at Allen, who had drool coming from out of his mouth.

"Yes, he likes food even though he's a ghost." Lenalee answered with a smile.

"A ghost! So they really are translucent. I've never seen one before, I actually thought they were existent."

"Well, he said the Noah, I think, were chasing down ghosts…"

"We had our suspicions but we were never certain."

"Oh, I see."

Johnny turned once more before exclaiming, "Here's the cafeteria! Everything's free, so just tell the cook, Jerry, what you want."

Allen rushed over to the counter and ordered what he wanted, which, as usual, was a _lot._ Lenalee and Lavi joined him.

Once they had gotten what they wanted, they sat down together at an empty table and waited for the people to explain what was happening and what exactly they did.

The spikey haired man showed up at the entrance of the big room and looked around before spotting them. He waved and walked over.

"Hey! The name's Reever. Just realized I hadn't introduced myself."

"I'm Allen Walker."

"Lenalee, pleased to meet you!"

"Lavi, how do you do?"

"Pleased to meet you too, and I'm doing fine at the moment. Though what I want to know is why you kids, you guys don't look much older than eighteen, want to join us?"

Lavi was the first to answer, "I was just told to record what they do so I guess you could say, I'm just in it for the ride."

Reever turned towards Lenalee who shifted uncomfortably before opening her lips.

"Um, I just came here with Allen to take the burden of me off my brother's shoulders."

"I see. You really are a good child. Shame you have to be dragged into this." Reever muttered before turning his gaze to Allen.

"I have history with the people who have been turned and they've also been killing off ghosts." Allen stated with a polite smile plastered on his face.

"Is that how you got that scar?"

Both Lenalee and Lavi discreetly leaned closer towards Allen to hear his answer.

"No… I got it when I was turned into a ghost."

"Oh. Uh," Reever fumbled as he tried to switch the subject as it was getting rather awkward. What to say, what to sa- Oh! "How was your trip?"

"It was fine…"

Once he was done telling his tale with Lavi and Lenalee adding a couple random facts here and there, Reever cleared his throat.

"So I am sure you have questions about us so I'm going to explain things and then if you still have questions I will answer them, ok?"

They nodded in agreement.

"Alright. So we call ourselves The Black Order and we deal in protecting citizen of this world, whether witch, ghost, or demon from the invasive Noah species. There are three that we know about however, we have heard there are thirteen in total. The tree that we know are called Tyki, Road, and the first one to have been recorded in scribe scrolls, the Earl. The Earl is the one we believe to cause the miasma that creates their followers, akuma." Reever took a breath before continuing.

"The miasma seems to cause a soul to shrivel till it's just an empty shell waiting for someone to tell it what to do. However, they only obey the Noah which makes us think the miasma contains a substance that programs the soul in a certain way, however we have been unable to test it out as no one wants to take the risk of being turned into one. Those are the basics that you needed to know and while it may sound overwhelming now, you'll get used to it soon. I ask that Lenalee as a witch help us fight the akuma as she is capable of performing a spell from long distance. Lavi you could help find information on them. And Allen… Well, I've never met a ghost before so I don't know what you can do."

Reever scratched his head, sheepishly.

Allen smiled, "I will fight with Lenalee."

"Really?" Reever's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, ghosts can't die unless the thing holding them from passing on is destroyed."

"Oh, I see. Very well then, you will fight." Reever said before grinning, "why don't we get to know each other some more?"

Lenalee nodded, "Yes, let's. I'm very curious about what happens here."

"Well…"

The group continued talking for a long spell and both parties grew to like one another. Eventually, Reever officially made them members of the Black Order who fought against the Noah and their followers, most commonly known as akuma.

 **Btw, is there anything you want to see in here? If there is, don't hesitate to mention it.**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review, please!**


	5. The red ribbon

**Here's one that doesn't really have a definite time period but it adds character. At least I think so :)**

 **Thank you Guest and Ryuakilover for reviewing and thank you to the people who read, followed, and favorited!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Drabble #3 The red ribbon**

The weary ghost stared at the blood red ribbon that laid in his pale white hands.

The ribbon represented so, _so_ much. The tie to this world and not the next, his old life, his promise. But to him the only thing he could see was Mana's death. After all, without Mana's death the ribbon wouldn't embody those things, no, it would represent his happiness. His happiness of having a family, of being loved, of having a place to call home. But now, there was just death staining it.

They had stolen his own life, Mana's, and countless others. They had even stolen death itself from him.

That was why he had to stop them even if that meant wearing a mask that didn't even fit properly on him. It only fit on Mana, but he was dead so Red had taken up the burden of placing it on his grotesque face if just to cover up the fact that his own mask was broken. It had been broken long before Mana had ever entered in his life.

It had been broken when he had taken up the name Red. When he had realized that the world that he lived in didn't care about anyone, it just cared about who had the power to do so.

Mana had put the pieces of Red back together but when he had been killed, that too had shattered until the only façade left was Mana's.

So until he finally met his end, he would keep acting out Mana part because why would Red's part matter, he was just a lowly orphan that didn't have a place in the world. He didn't even exist, he was invisible, he was ghost. But Mana wasn't, Mana had a part to play.

So play, he shall.

 **Review, follow,and favorite, please!**


	6. Cheating death boy

**I hope you like this idea of mine! Please leave a review on your way out, tell me what you think or what you want to happen in upcoming drabbles.**

 **Thank you XXannblackXX, Yumikowantscake, and Ryuakilover for reviewing! Also thanks to the people who are reading this and favoriting and following! I love all of you!**

 **Drabble #5 Cheating death boy**

Allen was strolling down the crowed street trying his best to avoid being touched as it would cause too much attention to him, which wouldn't be good. He couldn't be found just yet. He still had unfinished business in this town. Like finding the castle that was supposed to be on the outskirts of this town.

Too bad he had gotten lost.

Hm… who to ask where to go? Allen looked around trying to find somebody who looking reliable. He found who he was searching for at the poker table in the alley.

"Hello, can I join you guys for a bit?" He asked politely.

One of them chuckled. He seemed like your typical hobo; dorky glasses, ragged clothes with holes, longish dark brown hair. "Sure but how are you going to play?"

"I am going to play just like this." He snatched the cards from him and shuffled them singlehandedly. Allen smirked when the cigarette fell out of the guy's mouth. He had put on the gray glove that his Master had given to him as a present. It allowed him to touch things like he was alive.

Hobo number one (the leader) had started chuckling, "Well, I guess we have no choice then do we?"

The other guys nodded, one even muttered, "This will be the first time I've played against a ghost."

And lost against a ghost, Allen mentally added as they dealt him in.

"So you know the rules, boy?"

He nodded and asked, "When I win, will one of you kind gentleman show me the way to a castle that's supposed to be near here? I got lost."

"When you win? You're confident aren't you?" At Allen glare, he continued, "Yeah, sure. I will show you the place."

Allen smiled, all was going to plan.

* * *

"Again!?" The men moaned.

It was the third time in a row that Allen had won.

"You're good, I'll give you that, cheating death boy." Mikk sighed while folding.

Allen cocked his head, "cheating death boy?"

"You know, cause you cheated death and you're a boy."

He bristled, "I am not a boy! I've probably been 'alive' longer than you!"

"Keep telling yourself that boy."

" _Anyway_ ," he continued, ignoring Mikk's comment, "will you show me the way to the castle now?"

"Sure." Mikk stood up brushing off his clothes and snubbed the cigarette butt. "Right this way."

Allen followed Mikk out of the alley and back into the busy street. It was busier than when he had been walking on it trying to find the castle.

"It's because the damn factories just released the workers." He explained noticing Allen's confused face. "And the workers are normal people who are forced to work there so they're always eager to get home."

Allen frowned, Mikk didn't seem to like the factories, not that he did, but most people didn't express their dislike outright like him. "Why are you telling me this? I could have you turned in."

He shrugged, "I don't know, maybe you just didn't strike me as the kind who would think like that. Since you asked me a question, I'm going to ask you one. Was there always the factories back when you were alive?"

"No, there were no factories. Instead it was much worse." Allen's eyes grew stormy as he remembered how it was like and quickly shook his head to clear himself of them.

"Ah, I see." Mikk murmured. He wanted to know more but knew better than to pry. "So why do you need to go to this castle. People say it's haunted, some even say there's a vampire living there."

"I just need to meet up with the person who lives there." Allen answered briefly.

The hobo nodded before taking a right turn on to another street that seemed dead compared to the other. He stopped at a corner and said, "Well, this is where our paths diverge, cheating death boy. You just have to go straight down this road and you'll reach the mansion in an hour or so."

"Alright. Thanks, Mikk." Allen waved good-bye at him before turning around and walking at a steady pace.

Mikk stayed at the same spot till he couldn't the ghost anymore, the boy had been interesting. So interesting that he had almost changed into his dark form.

He put his hand to his face and let out a bitter laugh, he hoped to meet 'cheating death boy' again.

 **So what did you think of my spin on "cheating boy A"?**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	7. The gray glove

**Hello, first allow me to apologize for the non-existent update last Friday. I went out of town Saturday and so I spent my time after school on Friday packing. Anyway, without further ado, here's Drabble 7!**

 **Thanks to NobodyofSomebody for reviewing and everybody who read/followed/favorited as well!**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Drabble #7 The Gray Glove**

"Master." There was a pause and then- "master."

Allen started tapping his knee.

 _Tap, tap, tap_. "Master."

 _Tap, tap, tap, tap_. "Mast-."

Cross glared at him before shifting slightly, "what do ya want, damn brat of mine?"

"Why are you sowing?" Allen asked staring at the gray lump that was stretched out on Cross's knees.

Cross grunted, "you'll understand soon enough so shut it."

"But it doesn't look _right_." Allen stated remanding oblivious to his master annoyance.

"And I said _shut it_." The red haired man repeated aggravated. Allen closed his mouth with a click.

For what felt like hours later to Allen but was actually minutes, Cross stood up from the wooden chair and strolled up to Allen.

"Let me see your arm." The ghost frowned but still raised his arm to show it to him.

"It'll be a bit large but he'll grow into it." His master muttered.

"Um, Master?" Allen said hesitantly, looking up at him through his white fringe.

The older man grunted, " _What_?"

"…nothing." Other than the fact that ghost couldn't 'grow into it' as Cross had worded it.

"Then don't say anything." The man sighed, he was in a bad mood because of all the sowing. Stupid apprentice of his, always making him do extra.

Cross went back to the chair and started sowing once again.

 _Click, clack…_

"Brat! Come here!" Cross yelled at Allen who was staring at the window with a nostalgic expression. The boy acknowledged his request by floating over to him but his expression did not change.

"You know, Mana sowed a lot, he sowed me this red mitten that I wore all the time. It kept me warm during the cold winters." Allen reminisced.

"Yeah, yeah." Cross said harshly but his eyes had softened at the mention of Allen's foster father. He made a gesture and Allen handed him his arm once more.

Cross took the gray glove he had just created and slipped it on the ghost's arm.

"What? It doesn't go through me!" Allen gasped, surprised.

Cross smirked, "I am a necromancer, idiot apprentice. With this you'll be able to touch things but only the hand that is wearing the glove."

"How did you do it?"

"I enchanted the cloth while making it. Make sure to take good care of this master piece. I'm not always going to be around to make you another one."

Allen smiled at him, "I will!"

Then he rushed off, he wasn't going to miss his chance to taste food once more. But before he reached the door to leave he paused and whispered, "thank you, master. To be able to touch things once more… It means a lot."

 **So I know it's pretty short, the next one should be slightly longer, hopefully anyways :)**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review, please!**


	8. Wish

**Hey, sorry for the delay. I will try better next time.**

 **Thank you Codename-SN for reviewing and everyone who's reading this!**

 **Drabble #8 Wish**

"Hello?" The girl called out with her hands cupped around her mouth. "Is anyone in here?"

 _Here…ere…re…_

The word echoed around her causing her to shift uneasily and wrap her arms around herself. It was cold. In fact, it was so chilly that she could see her breath coming out in small, white puffs. She frowned, it hadn't been this cold earlier when she had come.

"Hello?" She called out again, shuffling her feet forward causing the rotten, wooden floorboards to creak under her weight.

She sighed, maybe it had just been her imagination. There wasn't any people here so how could she have heard two people talking in low voices?

She continued shuffling forward even when her hairs were raised on end and her arms were filled with goosebumps.

 _Slam._

"Ah!" She jumped in shock. It hadn't been her imagination, there was somebody here. She cocked her head slightly.

There was a creaking sound. It sounded as though it was coming from right below her. The girl whipped her head to the floor glancing at the wooden floor, trying to pick up on more sounds. Something flashed in the corner of her eye and she moved to face it only to stumble back in fear. When she got herself under control she whispered, "Calm down, Lenalee. It's just your reflection in a mirror. Not somebody else. Calm down…"

She took a deep breath before letting it out shakily. Lenalee took a couple more before feeling her racing her heartbeat slow. She could do this.

No. She had to do this. She had to do this for her beloved brother if nothing else.

With that thought circulating in her mind, she took a steady step forward. It was then that the loudest creak made itself known.

It was also when the weak floorboard decided to give way under her feet.

"Ah!" Her shriek pierced the thick, cold air.

She fell on the ground floor with a crash and felt a couple nails from the fallen wooden ceiling scratch her arms and legs. When it finally quieted down, she sighed and relaxed her tense body.

The girl laid splayed out till the cold seeped in the marrow of her bones. She had to move or else she might die of hypothermia, she hadn't worn the warmest clothes. But she felt so _tired_.

She had just wanted to be happy with her brother, had that too much to ask for? Lenalee thought as she closed her eyes extinguishing the amethyst colored orbs.

* * *

"Lenalee!" She groaned and shifted.

 _I don't ever want to leave this place even if it is a dream. I want to stay with Komui forever, Lenalee thought as she smiled brightly._

 _The eight year old's hair slid in front of her face when her brother ruffled it playfully with a smile of his own. "It's getting cold so I'm going to go light the fire. Would you like to help me?" He asked knowing she would nodded her head eagerly._

"Lenalee! Wake up!"

 _No, she didn't want to leave. She didn't want to face reality just yet. So she followed her brother to the living room to watch him create a spark of warmth from nothing. She wished she could do that. She wished she wasn't a burden._

 _She wished a lot of things. She wished her parents hadn't left them. She wished she didn't get teased by the children._

 _But most of all…_

"You can't leave me Lenalee! You can't leave me all alone! I don't care if you see mom and dad, tell them you're not ready to leave me! They'll understand!"

 _Her eyes widened when she recognized the voice as her brother's, and the vision of the roaring fire and bright smiles soon vanished as she returned to her cruel reality. Despite this, she still whispered, "I want to stay in this warm place… even if it means I leave you alone, brother."_

She opened her eyes with a gasp, "brother!"

"I'm right here, Lenalee. I'm right here." He repeated soothingly, immediately calming her panic as she remember her fall. "Don't worry, you're fine. There will only be bruises and a couple scrapes."

"Oh, okay." She said, relaxing into the fuzzy bed and frowning when she felt her eyelids get heavy. She didn't want to fall asleep just yet.

Her brother smiled and tucked a strand of her blue hair behind her ears, "you can fall asleep now. Your bother isn't going to leave you."

She wasn't given the chance to respond as her head fell limply on the pillow with her eyes closed peacefully.

 _…she wished she wasn't a witch._

 **Follow, Favorite, Review, please!**


	9. The white haired ghost

**Hey, so I'm on time for once. Hope you enjoy and leave a review on your way out! Like really, I LIVE off reviews.  
**

 **Drabble #9 The white-haired ghost**

Lavi groaned, Kanda was too strict on missions. He had thought he had been bad during their dessert but in reality it was much, _much_ worse. How had Allen survived his first mission with this demon?

"Quit complaining. Even that beansprout was better than you." Kanda said causing Lavi to gasp.

"How you wound me~ Kanda." Lavi shouted dramatically, hand on his heart. "Betraying me for Allen. How could you?"

"Shut it." Kanda snapped, irritated.

"Fine," Lavi huffed in disappointment.

If only Lenalee was here, she would've stopped Kanda from being so harsh. It would've been entertaining too, and for that matter, Allen might as well have come too. Allen and Kanda feuding was just the best. Especially because it was always so surprising to see the polite ghost to… well, not be polite. If only they were here… if only.

Lavi pictured Lenalee and Allen on their mission. His mind gave him a picture of Allen and Lenalee laughing and joking around. The air besides them was sparkling and the sun was looking down upon them. Lavi suddenly felt depressed. Why was his mind so treacherous?

"Hey." Kanda muttered to Lavi. "Was beansprout's mission here too?"

Lavi glanced at him confused, "no." He found Kanda looking at someone in the street. He followed where his eyes pointed to and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yo! Allen!" He yelled loudly. Several villagers looked at him with disgust before continuing to walk but the person he had shouted out to ignored him. "All-"

"Quiet down, rabbit." His partner hissed. "If he didn't hear you the first time, then he won't hear you the second time."

Lavi frowned, you never knew until you tried. Even so he followed Kanda who was pushing his way through the crowd of people to get to the white haired ghost they knew. Lavi's frowned deepened when he thought about how impossible it was for Allen to be here when he was supposed to be with Lenalee somewhere far away from where they were. So how come there was a ghost that had white hair as well? And if Lavi thought about it, the chances of even finding a ghost was unlikely.

It was even more unlikely for there to be a ghost that looked like Allen and _not_ be Allen. But then again fate was a funny thing.

"Oi. Beansprout. What in the fucking hell are you-" Kanda paused midsentence when the ghost turned around. "You're not fucking beansprout."

Lavi tried to contain a laugh, but in the end, failed. It wasn't his fault that the ghost's reaction to being called beansprout was hilarious. Even after his Bookman training, a part of him, the real him, not his persona 'Lavi', felt the urge to smile. At that Lavi frowned, he was just an observer, there to write, nothing more nothing less, he didn't have any right to smile. Regardless of this thought, the smile on his face widened to the point where his skin hurt but he didn't stop. He had to keep up with his persona of 'Lavi'.

"Listen, you obviously have the wrong person, so get the hell out of my way. I gotta meet with someone." The ghost stated, not wanting to waste it's time on a couple of people. "In plus, who the hell do you know is a ghost?"

"A friend of ours. He also has white hair like you." Lavi replied. "I'm Lavi, that's Yuu."

"Call me Kanda." Kanda commanded with a scowl in Lavi's direction.

The ghost nodded before turning around. "Well, can't say it's a pleasure 'cause it's not, but I'm Brekkar."

That being said Brekkar started walking in the other direction with a lazy wave. Lavi's eyes narrowed as they took in his appearance.

His shoes seemed to be falling apart with the sole becoming a separate being and his pants were dirty to the point where Lavi couldn't tell what color his pants, though that might have been because he was translucent. There were several holes in the jeans and the bottom was ripped causing the string to start to unravel. His shirt was just like everything else, dirty and worn. It seemed to be the dull color gray. It might have been light blue once upon a time but for right now, it was gray.

"Well, let's keep going Yu… Yuu?"

Kanda had already left him. Lavi thought back to the imaginary mission of Allen and Lenalee and wailed, "They don't love me anymore!"

* * *

The duo completed their mission the next day and went off without a second thought. Had they stayed a day longer they would've heard the town gossip; the ghost who had lived there for several centuries had disappeared and no one knew where.

They might had seen the Lord of Time float down with a sinister snicker that sealed the fate of a poor, unfortunately soul that had not yet passed on. They might had seen the soul transform into some otherworldly creature with a sharp scream that pierced the silence.

They might had even heard the plead for help that had echoed against the old town's streets and alleyways that were covered in the fog that had been slowly been creeping its way further and further into the village each dark, gloomy night with the moon hiding beneath a stray cloud.

But the duo did not.


	10. Cursing

**Short but hopefully funny. Also please review!**

 **Thank you for reading and thanks for reviewing Guest!**

 **Drabble #10 Cursing**

"Stupid akuma." Allen muttered as he sliced one in half with his arm. He had already killed two but there were still a few more left. Kanda had killed some as well, and when Allen had glanced at him, he had been sweating but other than that hadn't seemed too exhausted. It made Allen feel ashamed of himself. He wanted to destroy them but he lacked the ability to back it up.

He dodged as another one charged at him and then brought up his fist to punch it. He winced, they were hard, like rock hard. He dashed to forward while the akuma was still stunned from the first blow and struck the final one.

Meanwhile, Kanda was slashing through them like butter. That didn't mean he was enjoying it but it was at least an easy win for him. Though he _was_ silently cursing his long, sweaty hair that was sticking to his forehead making it hard for him to see. After taking care of one, he wiped the sweat with the back of his hand and scowled. Damn sweat.

He sliced empty air before realizing he had killed all the ones on his side, he looked at Allen and found that he was on his last one. The kid had been improving, not that he would say that to his face.

Allen finished up with his just as Kanda saw one last akuma rummaging through the abandoned town. They both charged for it at the same time and somehow, manage to make it a competition without even looking at each other once. Kanda gritted his teeth as Allen appeared in his line of vision and pushed his legs to go faster. On the other hand, Allen frowned in concentration using his own energy to make himself go faster.

Kanda got to it first and before the creature could even react, he stabbed his sword, Mugen, through it.

He grinned triumphantly at Allen.

"Shite."

Kanda's eyes widened, "what the fuck did you just say?"

"…shite." Allen said internally shaming himself for cursing. Mana hadn't liked that part of him.

"Shite?" Kanda raised an eyebrow, "as in, shit."

"No, it's shite."

Kanda stared at him in disbelief before saying, "I knew you couldn't do anything right but to think you can't even curse."

Allen crossed his arms, "what do you mean? It's shite."

"It's shit, stupid."

"Shite."

"Shit."

"Shite."

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

 **Tell me what you think and what could be better!**


	11. A witch joins

**I'm back and enjoy the read!**

 **Leave a review on your way out, please!**

 **Drabble #12 A witch joins**

The stares seemed to penetrate her entire body. They made her feel as though each step she took was being weighed down with lead. They made her look down upon the ground in shame. They made her want to strangle the people.

But what was worse was the whispers.

The whispers overwhelmed everything she had heard her brother say. They made her freeze with shame. They made her weep in misery hours later. They made her shake and tremble and shiver. They made her go weak in the knees. They made her want to stab the owners of the whispers.

They made her want to disappear.

They consumed her very being.

* * *

Except one very surprising day, the chatter wasn't about how she had attempted to chant a spell or concoct a potion but rather about strange newcomers. One had white hair with a red scar on his face, Lenalee had even heard the rumor that he was ghost, but that was impossible. Another one carried a katana and had long blue hair that seemingly danced in the wind.

It felt strange and oddly freeing to not be the one at the center of the town's gossip. Plus, it meant she could experiment with that one spell that didn't have a definite meaning, and changed according to the witch's wants or what the spell was thought to be used for. It had intrigued her for a while but having been under the scrutiny of the people, she hadn't been able to.

She secretly thanked the strangers and discreetly changed direction to head to her set up base where she had a decent amount of brews ready to be used. The young witch was actually quite proud of her collection but wished she had more access to spell books. Unfortunately, not many witches ever stopped by and she barely got new material to study.

"Umph." And now her view was of the blue sky, just what had happened? Had her hopes gotten too high?

"Oh, my apologies!"

Well, that was new; no one ever apologized. She used her arms to push herself off the ground and stared dumbfounded at the person she had run into.

He had long sapphire hair that swished all the way down to his waist which had a sheath that seemed to also contain a sword. She was no pawn expert, but even she could tell that it was a high quality one.

But he wasn't the one who had apologized, the translucent, white-haired teenager had. If she had thought the samurai had been strange, then he was at _least_ ten times stranger.

The scar, the translucent factor (like what even?), the gray glove, everything about him stuck out! No wonder she hadn't been the center of attention recently, these newcomers definitely took the cake. No doubt about it.

"Idiot. She ran into me, not the other way around." The samurai, as she had dubbed him, grunted. Lenalee took this as a good opportunity to get off the stone road and possibly escape from the situation that was obviously going to bad hill the longer she stayed.

The weird one shot a smile her way before facing the samurai. "Even so, she's the one who fell. Plus, it's polite, didn't anyone ever teach you manners?"

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to pick a fight with a demon?" He shot back.

"Surely you don't count, you're too dumb to be one!"

As their list of insults continued, the amount of stares increased and so Lenalee did what she was best at, running.

….And somehow, she had grabbed the wrists of the newcomers. When had she reached for them, she didn't know. Why, she had a feeling she knew, but she didn't feel like thinking.

Only running.

When they reached an alley that she had taken before as a shortcut, she sped up with a small phrase causing the long haired man to shout in alarm.

"Hey! Where do…" Pant. "You think you're… taking us." Pant. "The fuck… is wrong with you!"

That hurt a bit; surely the accelerator spell didn't hurt him that much if he was a demon. The strange one maybe, she'd have to check when she reached her shack.

"Don't curse in front of a lady, Kanda."

Interesting. The strange one wasn't panting like the demon.

"Shut up, you goddamn beansprout!" Yet another pant. "Just because you can't feel the wind grabbing on to you, doesn't mean I don't! So… I am going to… fucking curse!"

"Oh! That's why my hair was moving faster than usual!"

…Was he slow? Or was he just so used to the other man's behavior that he no longer cared?

And anyway, he hadn't felt the wind, so was the possibility of him being a ghost not crazy? No, it was, if he was, she wouldn't be able to hold on to his wrist. (Dear god, just what was she thinking!?)

She slowed down at a considerably fast pace but didn't trip being used to it, unlike the demon who was stumbling.

She tugged them close to her and whispered, "Act normal until we get to my shack."

They were in a quieter part of town but Lenalee rather liked the saying 'better safe than sorry'. Except for when she felt like being risky like that one time she had sneaked into an old house. That hadn't been the best of plans, or best of moments for her.

The sun was still high up in the sky, and Lenalee figured she had time to stay at her for at least an hour or two before her brother left work for home. It wasn't as much as she wanted, but it'd work. Hopefully, he wouldn't be let out early.

Lenalee walked by the bookstore before grabbing her staff that hung at her waist, slowly weaving a vanishing spell around them making sure to cover all three of them rather than just her, which was her normal amount. It was challenging and yet, she didn't feel exhausted, if anything she felt rejuvenated by just being able to succeed.

Now came the hard part, activating the portal she had placed a couple years ago while keeping their invisibility operating. She had never tried those two particular spells at the same time, and she didn't know how it would turn out.

" _Aktivere_." Lenalee whispered as she tapped the ground three times in session. Her brow furrowed in concentration making sure to keep part of her power to the spell already up and not letting it waver, if it did then regular humans would see part of them and freak out. And that would be bad.

On the third tap, the ground glowed black and formed a circle that expanded to the length of her arms. In all honesty, the portal looked like a black hole that would suck her up and never let go, but she knew better.

She jumped in, pulling them in along, admittedly, with a protest from both and then, they were gone with a flash.

Been a long time since she had done this much magic, Lenalee thought.

 _Way_ too long.

 **Sorry cliffhanger xD**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review, please!**


End file.
